Secrets of the Night: Eclipse
by Twilightmoonstar
Summary: Note: This takes place during Eclipse and goes onward. A kit born into the clans with a strange power of her own, she has a past that is shadowed in secrecy. She must use her power to help the Three, but, she needs answer about herself as well. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place curing the eclipse in 'Eclipse'. I actually just added an OC into the story, weaving her in. But please, read! And don't forget to review!**

I was very uncomfortable. Shifting around on my seat, which looked like I was sitting on darkness. Which I was. All around me it was just darkness, except for one part of my vision. It looked as if something was playing out, like I had a view of something.

It was a stone hollow, carved out rock, with a lot of cats in it. Cats had dens in the clefts underneath some rock overhangs, dens carved out of the rock. Lichen and bracken and thorns and brambles created screens and barriers, blocking exits out of the hollow and into some dens. Cats seemed in a panic.

But I couldn't focus on those cats. All around me there were more, staring at me from the darkness that concealed me. They observed me like a I was a piece of prey, ready to be caught. Only the glimmer of their eyes could be seen through the black.

I turned around, and looked into a pair of those eyes. They were wide and blue, like a young she-cat's. Once again, I was compelled to wonder and wonder where these cats where from, and who they were. Who _I _was.

The blue eyes turned from me and onto the scene unfolding before me, the stone hollow. I shifted my attention back to it, only to find myself being swallowed in darkness.

But before my senses were cut off, I felt whispers in my mind, made up of many voices to form one. _On the night of no light, the one with the power of the sight shall fall unto them. _

Then the darkness.

The camp felt empty. Only a pawful of warriors remained in camp; Graystripe, Whitewing, and Icepaw. Longtail, Mousefur, Rosekit, Toadkit, Millie, her kits, and Daisy were all huddled in the leaders den. Brightheart was prowling the clearing, swishing her tail; wishing she was in battle. Cinderpaw and her injured leg was sitting in the clearing, whining. Jaypaw was in the nursery with Leafpool and Ferncloud, Ferncloud in the middle of her kitting.

Quickly Jaypaw recalled the havoc that had just happened. WindClan had attacked the camp in a quick flurry of claws. Before that, a strange loner named Sol wandered into the camp and told them that the sun would disappear. Now, on a moonless night, Ferncloud was kitting, with only three warriors in camp. The rest had gone out to battle with WindClan outside their territory, and now Jaypaw could hear their battle cries through his acute hearing.

Ferncloud let out a gasp. Jaypaw lay a paw onto her belly; it was fairly small. He figured that maybe only one or two kits would come tonight, but only if this loud she-cat would stop yowling and squirming.

"Stop squirming! Great StarClan, one would think you'd never have kitted before!" He hissed his annoyance at Ferncloud.

Leafpool looked more taken aback than Ferncloud. "Jaypaw, that was rude! Apologize, this instant!" She ordered like a mother.

But before he could spat back a response, Ferncloud let out another yowl of pain. He felt her belly move beneath his paws; the first kit must be coming. He braced himself for more yowling as Leafpool encouraged the queen to push. She did so, and then silence for a moment. But not for long.

Yowls of terror came from the clearing. Jaypaw heard Icepaw screech in horror, and heard her paws patter wildly on the ground beneath. Whitewing shrieked in horror, and Graystripe yowled. Brightheart also shrieked, and Cinderpaw gasped. He head Mousefur grumble and then gasp, and Daisy wail, fretting the kits.

"What's wrong?" called Jaypaw as he scurried into the clearing. For once, he wished he wasn't sightless.

Graystripe was still gasping. "The-the sun disappeared!"

Jaypaw was shocked. His jaws were open. Graystripe continued, seeing his face. "The morning sun was just swallowed by a giant black disc!"

Before Jaypaw could answer, he heard Ferncloud wail through her pain. "It's a sign from StarClan!"

He gritted his teeth, and scented the air. Yes, it had definitely gotten darker. That he could tell. Suddenly Leafpool's voice called him back to the nursery. "Jaypaw? Get in here!" Grumbling to himself, the blind apprentice turned and headed to the smell of the nursery.

He scented Ferncloud, who as still breathing heavily. She still hadn't had her kit yet. "Easy now, Ferncloud. It's only this one kit." She murmured to the queen, who sounded exhausted. Jaypaw was thankful for just one kit; this queen may not be able to handle the pain of a second.

Her muscles tightened, Jaypaw could tell the kit was coming. She gasped in agony, and suddenly the kit had plopped out. Leafpool tended to it, and Jaypaw suddenly felt his mind plunge into a stranger darkness than just being blind. Then, a scene was before him.

He was standing on a rocky slope, and he could see. That was what he noticed first. Before him he saw a lean, fluffy dark she-cat, with black fur, everywhere. It was an endless black, forever. Her fur wasn't as fluffy as Hollypaw's though. She had strange eyes; rose colored. She was standing, and in the distance Jaypaw heard whispers carried by the breeze, and the scent of a flower.

Suddenly Jaypaw was back in the familiar darkness once more. He shook his head, trying to clear it; he just probably saw something about the newborn kit. That's what his powers would do.

Leafpool's calm voice shattered his thoughts. "Why don't we name her Nightkit? For her fur, and that she was born in the night, which was actually the day." Ferncloud murmured her approval, and started suckling her only kit. Jaypaw was to busy focusing on his vision. What did it mean?

He looked to the sky, wishing he could see. But, before he could think those bitter wishes once again, cats started rushing into camp. Wails were carried into camp by the dead breeze, paws thundering into the camp.

"Where did the sun go?"

"What's happening?"

"Did StarClan abandon us?"

Wails like these were echoing around the camp; the cats from the battle had returned. Jaypaw could smell fresh blood; it had been a ferocious fight by the stench of it. These cats were right; _did _StarClan abandon them? They gave the clans no warning about the disappearing-

Jaypaw suddenly froze.

No. They _did. _Well, StarClan didn't. But that loner, Sol did. Sol said he didn't know of StarClan, that it was just a myth for kits. Like Mothwing. And he knew about the sun disappearing. Not StarClan. He spoke of the coming darkness in the future, but no one had listened. They should've.

Dustpelt soared past Jaypaw and into the nursery-Jaypaw could hear the breeze go by him and detected the warrior's scent-where Ferncloud was with their newborn kit. Jaypaw heard him coo and say how cute the kit was, and compliment that Nightkit was a great name.

Then Lionpaw and Hollypaw were next to him. He felt a rush of comfort-his siblings were alive and well. Lionpaw didn't have a scratch on him, and Hollypaw wasn't horribly clawed. "Has the sun really disappeared?" He asked his siblings, fearing the answer.

Hollypaw answered. "Yes, it has. Everything is dark."

Jaypaw suddenly had an idea that crept into him, although he didn't welcome it. "Like-like the night?" His mind flashed back to ThunderClan's latest kit.

Hollypaw seemed confused at his fear from the question, but she nodded. "Yeah. Everything's dark, except for a small ring of fire around where the sun would be. It's more like dusk, though."

Jaypaw suddenly felt nervous. That new kit-she was born during now, during the night that had been the day. What was that vision he just saw? Did it indicate trouble to come from the little kit? Jaypaw really hoped not. He turned around, back at the nursery, only to stare at blindly. Why _was he blind? It was so unfair! _Jaypaw yowled to himself in frustration.

It was still darkness, but I tried adjusting to it, hoping to see those familiar faces. But nothing. I didn't see the shiny cats, like last time, except for darkness. But I heard great whispering. I wished it would stop, but I didn't know who to make out the prayer too. For more than the first time, I wondered why I was here.

My more than competent mind could handle most things, but they didn't know it. I think I will let them; after all, they need to know I'm here. I'm for them. That's why I was given. To offer my help.

I hoped I would start seeing my familiar and friendly faces soon. I missed them, and the darkness was unwelcoming. The whispering sounded like another language, another time. It made me nervous. I had been through the whispering many times over, but each day, they seemed to get stronger, more urgent. I didn't know what they were saying, but I had a feeling they were calling out to me. I wished one of those familiar friends would come help me, but, for now, I was on my own, in this new world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chappie, where we see more of Nightkit! Yaay! Enjoy, and please R&R!P.S. Sometimes the POV will be Lion's, sometimes Jay's, sometime's Holly's, but most of the time it'll be Night's. It will differentiate between her exact POV, like using 'I', or it will be third person, centered around her. P.P.S. Notice how I made Ferncloud her mother; I kind of wanted to make it Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw to 'have a second litter', but then that would mess the whole series up. So, I chose the cat who loves having kits and seems to have them every moon. Not my favorite choice (actually, one of my least favorite cats ever), but, who else was I going to pick without messing up everything? Oh well.**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under Highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar's words rang through the hollow, entering every den, alerting every cat. The sun was getting ready to set on the camp, tinting everything red and orange with sunlight.

Nightkit poked her nose out of the nursery. Ferncloud had gone out to make dirt, and Bumblekit, Briarkit, Blossomkit, Rosekit, and Toadkit were playing out in the open. Stretching, Nightkit stepped out of the nursery, bathing her black fur in the melting sunlight. Even though she definitely wasn't old enough to catch her own prey, like Firestar had called, she still wanted to attend her first clan meeting.

It had been half a moon since the disappearing of the sun, half a moon since her birth. Already she had the mind of maybe a three moon old kit. Last night was the Gathering, and by the gossip she had heard, what a Gathering it had been. All she had caught was the name of one if the four clans, ShadowClan. Their leader had apparently brought only a loner to the Gathering, and then he left. At least, that's what Nightkit heard. She gathered out in front of the nursery, and saw Jaypaw come up next to her.

"Are you okay to come out of the nursery? You're only half a moon, you know." His voice was only full of worry for the newest kit, and Nightkit couldn't help but admiring him for it. From what she had observed about the medicine cat apprentice, he was sharp-tongued and rude most of the times, probably because of his blindness. But that seemed to make no difference to him.

Nightkit nodded. "I'm fine, really. I want to see my first clan meeting, and see what Firestar has to say about the Gathering." She told him, sincerity inn her mew and rose-colored eyes.

Jaypaw gasped slightly at her developed words for only a kit half a moon, but then he reclined his head, and backed away, where he went go sit next to his littermates. She watched him for another moment, only to be disturbed by her mother, Ferncloud. Her eyes were alight with worry for her very young kit. "Are you sure you're fine out of the nursery?" She asked her kit, fretting.

Nightkit dipped her head, nodding. "Yes, Mother, I'm fine!" She told her, and, seeing the light slightly die in her mother's eyes, Nightkit rubbed up against Ferncloud to assure her. Then Firestar started speaking, interrupting her.

"The Gathering was not what we expected." Mewed the fiery tom, authority in his voice. "ShadowClan did not come."

Outbreaks of whispering mews stopped him from continuing, shocked voices gossiping throughout the clan. Then Nightkit recognized a pretty she-cat, with one side of her face torn and scarred over; she only had one eye. Brightheart. "What was wrong with them?" She asked.

Cloudtail, her mate; a pure-white tom, backed her up. "Is there sickness in ShadowClan?" Nightkit noticed a memory passing through his eyes; he must've recalled some time where then was sickness in that clan.

But Firestar continued, ignoring them. "Blackstar arrived with the loner, Sol, and informed us that ShadowClan have turned their backs to StarClan." More shocked mews rippled through the cats, but one cat, a gray-and-white tom, spoke up.

"What do you mean?" It was Mousewhisker.

Firestar looked at the young, Horseplace-born warrior. "ShadowClan believe that StarClan does not hold the answers we seek. They have lost their faith in our warrior ancestors, and will not attend any more Gatherings."

He had to raise his voice over the whispers of worry that spread through the clan like wildfire. "The loner Sol appears to be encouraging this, but I hope StarClan will have a greater influence over Blackstar in the end, and maybe speak directly to Blackstar and Littlecloud themselves. Maybe they let Blackstar stray for a reason, but, I am sure they will bring him back. Remember how the sun disappeared, but came back, warm as ever? This darkness will pass to, I am sure." But Nightkit detected that his words weren't one hundred percent true, and knew that even Firestar himself didn't believe in his empty words. Poor Firestar, trying to assure his clan.

"Can't we get rid of Sol?" Her father, Dustpelt, called out.

Firestar responded to him. "Blackstar must make his own choices."

Sandstorm, his mate, countered him. "Even if it affects all the clans?"

"We shall go on as usual." Firestar declared, trying to calm them. "We shall hunt and take care of our kits and elders. We will patrol our borders like we did in the forest, like we have done here. Whatever change comes, we will keep our ears open to StarClan and use the warrior code as our guide."

But Nightkit knew better than to believe his empty words of faith. Firestar had to believe that everything will turn out right, for the sake of his clan. But then he spoke again, shifting the subject. "I have good news to share as well as bad." His tail brushed the ledge he stood on. "ThunderClan is still strong. We have proved ourselves in battle, and we know that StarClan will watch over us. There are three new warriors to be named today." His gaze swept over the crowd, resting upon three apprentices. "Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Cinderpaw."

Nightkit shifted her paws excitedly. Jaypaw's own littermates, and the cats that would soon be her friends! She watched as Firestar bounded down the ledge, and the three cats' mentors congratulate them. Their mother, Squirrelflight, was brimming with pride, and even Leafpool seemed happy, a purr in her throat.

Nightkit's attention shifted from the three apprentices to Jaypaw, who had closed his eyes, looking nonchalant. Nightkit wondered if he ever had wanted to become a warrior, but couldn't since he was blind.

Brambleclaw, the deputy and Lionpaw and Hollypaw's father, circled them, proud of them both, and even Jaypaw. Nightkit saw the elder, Mousefur, grumble to her denmates as the newest warriors bounded over to the apprentices. Hazeltail and Berrynose seemed excited to have new denmates, and the warrior's den would need to expand.

Then Firestar started to speak. "I, Firestar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the noble ways of your code, and I commend you to make then warriors in their turn." The three apprentices padded towards the empty clearing in front of Firestar. "Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Cinderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

All three cats nodded, saying "I do."

Firestar nodded, satisfied. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." He stepped towards Hollypaw. "Hollypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hollyleaf. StarClan honors your thoughtfulness and loyalty." He put his muzzle on her shoulder, then moved on to Lionpaw.

"Lionpaw, from his moment on you shall be known as Lionblaze. StarClan honors your courage and skill in battle." Firestar put his muzzle on Lionblaze's shoulder, and moved to the trembling Cinderpaw.

"Cinderpaw. From this moment on you shall be known as Cinderheart, in honor of those who have gone before you." Nightkit noticed a gleam in his eye, as if he was remembering something. "StarClan honors your bravery and determination. You are a warrior at last."

The clan cheered for the newly appointed warriors. "Cinderheart! Lionblaze! Hollyleaf!" It swelled Nightkit's little heart with happiness; knowing that no matter what would come, ThunderClan proved they could survive.

But Nightkit knew that times to come would be tough, worse than the clans could imagine. How did she know? The wisdom she had was the wisdom a cat would have if they had spent many seasons, watching over everyone in the starry night skies.

_****_

Nightkit opened her eyes to see a dark forest stretched out in front of her. Leaves were overheard, getting in the way of the golden moon's light, which seemed almost full. _Was it really almost full? _She asked herself. The Gathering had been some sunrises ago, but not that long.

Looking around, she saw only the tall, dark trees, looming over her, for a while. They had large oak leaves, and leaves of every different kind. _Where am I? _The cool breeze picked up, and the leaves dangled in it. Yet the breeze also brought an unfamiliar scent to it, and Nightkit narrowed her eyes, trying to see through the darkness in the night. There, quite a few tree-lengths away, was a tom-cat, standing, staring at her. When she saw him, a shiver ran down her spine. His huge eyes were golden, and his pelt was long and white, with brown, black and tabby fur. He blinked once, then, with a flash of fur, was gone.

Darkness swallowed her, and she reappeared, yet she saw nothing. Only the indiscernible darkness clenched at her, seeming to squeeze the life out of her. Letting out a squeal, Nightkit struggled against it's grip. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning, and Nightkit heard a yowl of fear. Through the light, she saw trees, and rain pattering down into the forest.

A cough shattered her dream, and Nightkit flung open her eyes to the nursery light. She recognized Millie's strangled voice from the cough. The gray queen had been coughing since Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Cinderheart's ceremony, and each day Jaypaw would come in to give her herbs.

She felt the soft fur of Ferncloud next to her, and looked up to see her gray flecked pelt, with her eyes closed. Next to Ferncloud was Millie, her breathing shallow, and her three kits. As Nightkit watched, Briarkit let out a feeble cough. Nightkit assumed she had caught her mother's cough. Then on the other side of Ferncloud was Daisy, Rosekit and Toadkit out in the clearing, playing.

Carefully, Nightkit stood up, trying not to disturb her mother. Nightkit stood up. Unlike kits that would be her age, they wouldn't be standing on such confident paws. But, Nightkit was far more developed than any other kits that would be her age, and she liked it, too. Surprising the cats who would come to visit her never got old, and even her mother was shocked.

Picking her way through the sleeping Daisy, she sat in the entrance to the nursery for a moment or two, watching Toadkit and Rosekit play. She thought about her dream. It was the same one since the night of the Gathering, and she had it almost every other night. What did it mean? Who was that mysterious cat that she saw, and what was the lightning? Somewhere, in the pit of Nightkit's stomach, something told her that it indicated trouble to come.

Leaves rustled, and through the thorn barrier emerged Brackenfur, Thornclaw, and Spiderleg. _They must've been the dawn patrol. _Nightkit realized. Brambleclaw scrambled down from Highledge after talking with Firestar, and greeted the patrol. "Anything to report?" He asked them.

Brackenfur shook his head. "Nothing, Brambleclaw. It's all quiet after the battle."

Nightkit recalled her parents and warriors talking about the recent battle on ThunderClan territory. It was the first between all four clans, ThunderClan and ShadowClan versus RiverClan and WindClan, who had first provoked the battle and attacked. It was about only several sunrises since the three earned their warrior names, and everything near WindClan had been quiet since. Yet, ShadowClan was a different story-they seemed much more hostile since the battle, and acted as if they had never fought side-by-side with ThunderClan. Nightkit had also heard of this strange cat named Sol, who stayed with ShadowClan, and persuaded them to lose their belief in StarClan.

A rustle disturbed her focus on her new clanmates, and Nightkit turned around to see her mother, Ferncloud, stepping out of the nursery. "What are you doing up?" She asked her kit, worry in her eyes. "You should be in the nursery, you're only half a moon old! I don't understand how you can be so developed…" Her mother tracked off.

Nightkit just smiled. "Sorry-Millie's coughing woke me up. And Briarkit too." She answered honestly.

Ferncloud developed a look of worry. "Oh no!" She wailed. "Go get Leafpool; tell her the herbs aren't working, please. Also tell her about Briarkit. And so soon after she's had her kits…" Ferncloud trailed off, heading for the dirt place.

Nightkit sighed from her mother frantic personality, then headed off to Leafpool's den. She had to duck through the fighting Foxpaw and Icepaw, who were scrabbling at each other with moves their mentors had taught them. Birchfall and Whitewing were sharing tongues, and Mousefur and Longtail were sunning themselves in the morning sunlight.

Leafpool and Jaypaw were in the medicine cat den. Jaypaw was sorting through herbs, while Leafpool was instructing him. "-and don't forget to give Birchfall those herbs for his shoulder." She reminded Jaypaw, who seemed tense. The pretty tabby she-cat turned to Nightkit as she entered the herb-smelling den. "And what can we do for you, Nightkit?" Her eyes were bright.

Nightkit flicked her tail. "Millie's coughing again-Ferncloud told me that she doesn't think your herbs are working. And Briarkit is coughing too."

A flicker of fear went through Leafpool's amber eyes, but it was quickly chased away. "Alright," she said faintly. "I'll just give her some borage, and check on Briarkit." Leafpool fetched some herbs, and padded off hurriedly to the nursery.

Nightkit felt awkward silence as she stood near the blind Jaypaw. Trying to strike up conversation and end the silence, she said casually, "you don't think what Millie and Briarkit has is serious, do you?" She asked him.

Jaypaw just shrugged. "I don't know; I haven't seen them yet, and Leafpool is right now." Nightkit frowned. Clearly Jaypaw was nto in a mood to talk.

Sighing, she padded out of the medicine den, the scent of the herbs clinging to her pelt. As she walked, curiosity gnawed at her. Would Briarkit and Millie get well, or was this something serious?

Something inside her told her what she did not want to hear.

**So there's the second chappie. Sorry this took so long; I've been focused on my other stories. Check them out! **


End file.
